


February 1817

by Aludneva_of_Uberwald



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Conversations, Ficlet, Gen, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Sort Of, Spoilers, references to The Ladies of Grace Adieu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aludneva_of_Uberwald/pseuds/Aludneva_of_Uberwald
Summary: John Segundus knew he should be grateful for his natural sensitivity to magic, but incessant rustle filling his skull was unbearable. This was different to magic surrounding Lady Pole but no less irritating. Fairy magic which overtook Starecross was something alien, while this one was more like an old relative coming home after a long time. Segundus estimated that he must be lying in bed for at least couple of hours and concluded that since he is not likely to fall asleep anytime soon, he could at least do something useful.





	February 1817

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Únor 1817](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520720) by [Aludneva_of_Uberwald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aludneva_of_Uberwald/pseuds/Aludneva_of_Uberwald). 

> Translation of my very first JSAMN fanfiction I am still quite proud of.

John Segundus knew he should be grateful for his natural sensitivity to magic, but incessant rustle filling his skull was unbearable. This was different to magic surrounding Lady Pole but no less irritating. Fairy magic which overtook Starecross was something alien, while this one was more like an old relative coming home after a long time. Segundus estimated that he must be lying in bed for at least couple of hours and concluded that since he is not likely to fall asleep anytime soon, he could at least do something useful. He got up, put a robe over his nightshirt and with a lit lantern made his way towards library.  
  
To his astonishment he found out that he is not the only one not sleeping at this hour. From his position in the hallway Segundus saw a candlelight coming from half opened library door. _Could it be lady Pole? No_ Segundus rejected that thought immediately. With no doubt her ladyship was enjoying her much earned sleep right now. Segundus carefully entered the room and luckily enough floor did not creaked under his feet. At a nearby table sat a man and read a book. For a moment Segundus forgot that Starecross had new residents since yesterday's evening.  
  
It only occurred to him that he never had an opportunity to properly talk to John Childermass. Their interaction over the last decade was minimal and for most of that time Segundus's feelings towards this gentleman varied from neutral to outright negative. After Childermass arrived to Starecross for the second time that day was Segundus too busy processing the news and taking care of Lady Pole (for whom – even though she was cured – he still felt responsibility) so they only exchanged a few words. Segundus still managed to offer shelter to Childermass and King's Book (who promptly departed to kitchen and ate four pies). Segundus knew Childermass was equaly (or even more so) sensitive to magic as him so his presence here was nothing surprising. Segundus caught himself hoping that Childermass will stay at Starecross for as long as possible.  
  
It appeared that a new era of magic was afoot and Segundus longed for a colleague equal in knowledge of magic with whom he could share his enthusiasm. He could not bring himself to feel sorry for disappearance of Mr Norrell, but the loss of Jonathan Strange hurt him deeply. He and Mr Strange had exchanged many letters over the years and Segundus missed conversations with someone with same passion for the matter.  
  
From what he knew about him was Childermass intelligent, capable and – despite his appearance of a romantic highwayman – honourable. Besides he has been in service of a prominent English magician and Segundus wondered what he had picked up from his master (although he was not very fond of Mr Norrell – which proved to be rather useful while earning trust of Lady Pole – Segundus could not deny vastness of Norrell's knowledge).  
  
“It seems I am not the only one not sleeping.” Segundus spoke.  
  
Childermass did not flinch (like Segundus expected) but instead slowly turned around.  
  
“May I ask what keeps you awake?” he asked with an honest interest.  
  
“Something had changed. There is magic where it has not been before. It will take some getting used to.”  
  
Childermass admitted that he felt the same.  
  
“Do you have any theory what caused it?”  
  
“It appears the Prophecy of the Raven King was fulfilled – if we can rely on what Vinculus says.” Childermass replied and put down the book.  
  
“What does that mean?”  
  
“Magic has come back. In its full power. Apparently it started some time ago - Norrell has been receiving letters describing cases of people who never had studied magic successfully casting spells.”  
  
“Like in times of John Uskglass” Segundus smilled “like Strange would have wanted.”  
  
“I would not be surprised if it was his doing.”  
  
Segundus left his position at the door and sat next to Childermass.  
  
“That would explain why none of my spells have not worked until today.” Segundus remarked with slight embarrassment when he recalled all the occasions Strange tried to explain a spell to him and – with his characteristic subtlety – expressed great astonishment over Segundus's inability to perform them.  
  
“Or maybe you needed the right motivation.”  
  
In dim light Segundus caught title of the book Childermass has been reading till minute ago. _A Complete Description of Dr Pale's fairy-servants , their Names, Histories, Characters and the Services they performed for Him_ Segundus blushed – as any author confronted with his own writing especially if it is of older date.  
  
“I looked through your library and realized I have never read your book.”  
  
“There is no need to take the trouble,” began Segundus who felt like he should apologize “I was quite young when I wrote it.”  
  
“I do not see why you should disparage your work, Mr Segundus,” Childermass smiled “you have very pleasant writing style. As I observed the only thing your book lacks is a sufficient number of sources, but I am afraid that I am partly to blame for that.”  
  
“I would lie if I said all is forgiven,” admitted Segundus “even though I know you have been carrying out someone else's orders,” he looked Childermass in the eye to find out if this confession offended him in any way, but he seemed unfazed.  
  
After a moment of silence Segundus said: “I think I have neglected to thank you for recommending my services to Sir Pole.”  
  
“It does not matter.”  
  
“Yes it does,” Segundus corrected him “You said you would help me. Since then I knew you were an honest man.”  
  
“Do you still wish to establish a school of magic here?” asked Childermass and Segundus almost heard unsaid words _Norrell won't have any objections this time._  
  
Segundus realized that although his own experiences with Mr Norrell were not at all pleasant Childermass was in service of this gentleman for…what? Twenty years? He said to Lady Pole something in that sense. If Segundus could tell Childermass was roughly the same age as him. That meant he had spent half of his life with Mr Norrell. _He took a bullet for him._ Segundus recalled.  
  
“Yes, I do. It appears that now when lady Pole is cured, I am in need of a new occupation. I have to write to Mrs Lennox, but I assume she won't have any objections.”  
  
Years ago, he started teaching magic out of necessity, but soon he found that he has a sort of talent for this profession. It seemed that pupils were in general more willing to learn the subject matter when teacher showed a real engagement in it.  
  
“If there is to be a school I will need to find some teachers. I can hardly do everything on my own.”  
  
“Do you know where to look?”  
  
“I thought about writing to pupils of Mr Strange. As far as I know Mr Levy is already an experienced teacher – if you can compare magic to dancing, of course. Mr Strange also mentioned a lady from Gloucestershire [1] who worked as a governess and had certain wit and magical talent,” Segundus got an idea “How would you react if I asked you?”  
  
Childermass seemed to think about it. “I would not make a good teacher,” he replied.  
  
“I do not think there is a great number of people in England more experienced than you are. I am sure pupils would welcome opportunity to listen to a man who was close to Mr Norrell and who discovered The Book of the Raven King. I do not want you to reply immediately, but think about it, please.”  
  
“I will,” said Childermass and Segundus knew he meant it.

###### [1]

Mr Segundus is talking about Jane Tobias with whom Jonathan Strange met while visiting his brother-in-law in Grace Adieu. Miss Tobias indeed began teaching at Starecross Academy but unfortunately died following year (although historians are not entirely sure if it is so or if she – as many other magicians – left for Faerie). Even after this short period of time she is known as one of the most prominent lady-magicians of the first half of nineteen century – especially thanks to her works on female magic and translations of Catherine of Winchester to English.

**Author's Note:**

> Jonathan Strange and Mr Norrell belongs to Susanna Clarke.
> 
> My first language is not English - please excuse my possible mistakes.


End file.
